Artimanhas Amorosas
by Agnes Howlett
Summary: Lupin ama Sirius, que ama Tiago, que ama Lílian. A moça de olhos verdes também ama o jogador de Quadribol, sendo que Evans é adorada por Snape, que, por sua vez, é objeto da paixão de Heidi... E agora?  RL/SB/TP, LE/SS/OC, LE/TP, OC/PP.


**Notas da Autora:  
**_"Harry Potter", personagens, lugares e nomes pertencem exclusivamente à J. K. Rowling. Somente as situações em que os personagens se encontram e a personagem Heidi são invenções minhas  
Bom... Essa é a minha primeira fic de HP em português. Ela não é pesada, mas contém slash/yaoi. Se você não gosta, please, não leia!_

* * *

**Artimanhas Amorosas - A Situação**

* * *

No instante em que Madame Brooke entrou na quadra de Quadribol com suas características vestes preto-branco, seus óculos de proteção e apitos, Tiago Potter sentiu um arroubo de excitação e olhou para o time rival, Sonserina. Quadribol nunca ia ter graça para ele se não fosse contra a Sonserina, a Casa mais odiada de toda Hogwarts. E esse mágico esporte nunca seria divertido caso ele não vencesse e pegasse o pomo de ouro no momento certo, ou seja, quando as cobras já estivessem perdendo por duzentos a cinquenta, por exemplo.

Ele se endireitou na vassoura e olhou para os lados. Os jogadores vermelhos, mais velhos e mais profissionais que ele, estavam calmos e pareciam nem ouvir os avisos de Madame Brooke sobre as falhas que poderiam ser cometidas. Fazia um dia de outono claro, mas ventoso. As arquibancadas da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal estavam mais quietas, mas Tiago sabia que todos torciam a favor dele. Os sonserinos e grifinórios simplesmente estavam enlouquecendo com suas faixas e gritos.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Potter tentaram localizar alguém que, além das vestes vermelhas, tivesse o cabelo dessa cor também. E, finalmente, a achou momentos antes da professora de vôo soar o apito. Lílian Evans estava parada lá, olhando fixamente para o popular jogador, agitando debilmente uma bandeira com o brasão da Grifinória na mão, parecendo indiferente à multidão ao seu lado. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela sorriu.

Os jogadores começaram, cheios de rivalidade. Tiago, sendo apanhador, foi para seu posto de praxe, bem acima do campo, para ter uma visão perfeita de todos os jogadores. Para ele, tanto faz quem fez gols ou quem foi derrubado da vassoura, desde que ele não perdesse de vista o pomo e todos os movimentos do apanhador sonserino, um menino muito alto e mal-encarado do sétimo ano. Foi Sonserina que fez o primeiro gol, narrado euforicamente por uma menina dessa Casa que cumpria detenção narrando o jogo.

Enquanto Tiago fazia seu jogo e Lílian não olhava para mais nada além dele, outra pessoa, algumas cadeiras abaixo da garota, também não parava de torcer pelo apanhador dos leões. Sirius Black, um dos melhores amigos de Potter, lá estava vestido de vermelho dos pés à cabeça, vibrando cada vez que Tiago dava algum sinal de ter visto o pomo, como um mergulho inesperado ou uma súbita virada de cabeça. Grifinória já tinha virado o jogo.

Enquanto isso, Remo Lupin, sentado ao lado de Sirius, parecia desprezar cada lance de Quadribol. Ainda com o uniforme preto, fora de má vontade uns dois minutos antes do jogo somente para fazer companhia a Black, que o tirara a biblioteca argumentando que eles tinham que ver Tiago jogar. Contrariado, mas esperando dar as mãos a Sirius sempre que alguém era nocauteado por um balaço, o garoto apanhara um lenço vermelho para colocar no pescoço e, vendo que Sirius não lhe dava atenção, pegou seu _História da Magia Medieval _(edição de bolso) e tentava lê-lo avidamente, mas era quase impossível. Naquele momento, Tiago pensou ter visto o pomo, mas era só uma palha excepcionalmente grossa da vassoura de algum jogador que se soltou e se enrolou no ar.

Remo desistiu de entender qual era o feitiço que as bruxas medievais faziam para que as fogueiras lhes causassem cócegas e virou-se para Pedro Pettigrew, que segurava um leãozinho de pelúcia na mão e parecia prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco sempre que Sonserina marcava pontos ou quando os apanhadores se movimentavam no ar.

"Pedro, me faz um favor?" disse ele, avistando um monitor que vendia Feijõezinhos-de-Todos-os-Sabores descendo as arquibancadas.

"Claro, o quê?" respondeu o outro, virando-se rapidamente, e, depois, olhando de volta para o céu.

"Compra um pacotinho de feijões pra mim?" e passou um galeão para o amigo, que se levantou prontamente e andava até o monitor olhando para os times e desejando estar voando também. Na volta, entregou o pacotinho para Remo e aproveitou para pegar um dos doces para si mesmo, e se deliciou com o sabor de manteiga que invadiu sua boca enquanto Lupin, apreensivo, oferecia um para Sirius, rezando para que não contivesse gosto de limão ou outra barbaridade qualquer.

Sirius só agradeceu e nem olhou para seu amigo enquanto enfiava o doce na boca. Mas sua fixação por Tiago, que naquele momento em que Grifinória ganhava por 100 a 30 perseguia o pomo já com crescente irritação, não o impediu de sentir o gosto de beterraba do feijãozinho, que detestava. Enojado, o menino cuspiu o doce no chão e pisou em cima dele. Remo se sentiu como se ele tivesse sido pisado também, e odiou pensar que, agora, sempre que se vissem, Black o associaria com beterrabas.

Remo, pensando em como seria bom estar tendo aula de História da Magia agora, recostou sua cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do sonho que tivera noite passada. Nesse sonho, ele estava no Salão Principal estudando alguma coisa, quando, de repente, Sirius apareceu e o abraçou carinhosamente por trás, fazendo-o rir de alegria...

"Rir, não gritar!" pensou ele quando o berro de Lílian ecoou por aquela parte das arquibancadas. Quando Lupin se virou para ver o que lhe tinha acontecido, todos ao redor dele levantaram-se e exclamaram de felicidade, pois Tiago havia capturado o pomo num mergulho fenomenal que o fez cair no chão e ralar o joelho, tendo o apanhador sonserino logo em seu encalço. Remo até ficou feliz pelo amigo enquanto os gritos dos colegas lhe estouravam os tímpanos, mas tudo pareceu se calar quando Sirius, mais feliz do que estaria se tivesse ganhado um milhão de galeões, o abraçou energeticamente.

"Ah, isso compensa" pensou o menino, compensava até mesmo o fato de Lílian estar arrancando os cabelos de tanta excitação embaixo do vento e do abraço que Pedro lhe deu por trás. Todos podiam ver que a ruivinha amava Tiago e que o talentoso apanhador havia parado de dar bola para as garotas que o assediavam desde que conheceu Evans. Lupin sabia que os grifinórios e até gente de fora da Casa comentavam que os dois logo seriam um casal. Remo gostaria que sua paixão por Black fosse óbvia somente para eles dois.

Falando em gente de fora, na arquibancada da Sonserina, havia uma única pessoa que nem se importou com o jogo e sorriu ao ver Lílian gritar de alegria. Severo Snape, usando seu uniforme normal e uma capa verde por cima, detestava Quadribol tanto quanto detestava a turminha de Tiago, e veio ao jogo mais por obrigação e consideração aos jogadores de sua Casa. Seus cabelos longos balançavam ao vento, que, aliás, era a única coisa que movia os tristes torcedores sonserinos.

"Nossa! Aquele tonto do Potter..." fez uma garota que sentava na cadeira logo atrás de Severo. O menino se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, mas isso não impediu que Heidi Sheridan o visse e se aproximasse, colocando sua boca bem perto da orelha de Snape.

'Você não..." e Severo se assustou com a inesperada aproximação e virou-se para ela, seus rostos a menos de cinco centímetros um do outro. Ela adorou ter surpreendido sua paixonite assim e completou: "...Você não acha que, se o nosso apanhador tivesse mergulhado mais rápido, ele teria o pomo?"

Severo não fazia a mínima ideia se o apanhador teria ganhado se mergulhasse mais rápido, e nem queria saber, mas, por educação, respondeu àquela garota de cabelos cor-de-mel curtos e olhos da mesma cor, que era estranhamente humilde e divertida para uma sonserina:

"Ah... Sim, sim, com certeza. Mas a gente ganha na próxima".

Heidi gostou da resposta e assentiu com a cabeça, voltando ao seu lugar, e Severo voltou-se rapidamente para as arquibancadas grifinórias, que abrigavam os poucos fanáticos que ainda se abraçavam enquanto os outros já iam embora, junto com os colegas corvinais e lufa-lufos. Os sonserinos se arrastavam, conduzidos por um monitor de cabelos louros quase brancos, que Severo só conhecida pelo sobrenome Malfoy. O menino tentou localizar Lílian, mas não conseguiu ver seu rosto, pois ela estava com a cabeça baixada, conversando com Potter, que ainda estava na quadra.

Severo estava preocupado com essa amizade entre sua amiga e aquele metido. Caso eles realmente se tornassem tão próximos quanto ele e Evans, ou, pior, caso eles começassem a namorar, isso seria para ele uma traição. Lílian sabia o quanto Severo detestava Tiago, especialmente quando ele lhe chamava de "ranhoso", apelido que fora como um crachá de identificação desde que eles se toparam pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts. Snape tinha sido desleixado por seus pais a vida toda, sempre tinha sido humilhado por seu jeito de ser, sendo que ele era muito mais inteligente e humilde que Tiago, que só era popular porque usava cabelo desarrumado, estudava um pouquinho e tirava O e jogava aquela porcaria de Quadribol. Lílian, que era tão legal, não podia se sujeitar a ele.

* * *

Enquanto andava para fora do campo, já se reunindo aos outros estudantes, Snape percebeu que Heidi batera seu ombro com o dele, virou para ele, sorriu-lhe e continuou andando.

"Ô menina esquisita" pensou ele, sorrindo de leve, de volta. Sheridan estava no quinto ano como todos eles, e era uma excelente aluna. Ao contrário das garotas sonserinas, que eram quase sempre metidas e vaidosas em excesso, ela era boazinha e Snape a tinha como uma colega muito querida, não tanto quanto Lílian, é claro. Entretanto, ele se incomodava muito quando outras pessoas vinham lhe insinuar que Heidi era apaixonada por ele. Quem poderia se apaixonar por ele, o garoto pálido de cabelos oleosos que só tirava O em DCAT e Poções? Quem ele desejava que se apaixonasse por ele, senão Evans?

Severo recebeu um toque nas costas do monitor Malfoy, dizendo-lhe para andar mais depressa, e foi prontamente obedecido. Enquanto andava, Snape localizou Potter, sentado num banco, ainda com o uniforme de Quadribol, exibindo seu joelho machucado para quem se interessasse, rodeado por seu grupinho. Remo, aquele nerd caladão, olhava o ferimento com olhar crítico, ainda segurando o livro nas mãos. Pedro, sentado lado do jogador, o parabenizava o tempo todo. Sirius, de pé atrás de Potter, tinha as duas mãos postas em seu ombro e olhava para ele com um carinho intenso. Lílian estava de pé ao lado de Lupin, e ouvia atentamente ao que Tiago dizia. Pelo que Severo percebeu dos gestos que fazia, Potter estava narrando o jogo recém-terminado de novo, como se nenhum deles tivesse estado lá para ver.

Snape teve muita vontade de chamar Lílian para voltar à Hogwarts com ele (era domingo, eles teriam a tarde toda livre, e a ruiva tinha prometido ir com Severo à Seção Reservada depois do jogo para ver o livrão sobre poções das trevas que ele tinha encontrado, mesmo ambos sabendo que ela não se interessava nem por poções e muito menos por artes das trevas), mas não quis se mostrar àquele grupinho que já estava sendo conhecido como Os Marotos, receando alguma provocação ou xingamento. Então, ele simplesmente seguiu seu caminho, evitando se aproximar de Heidi, que parecia estar sempre a um passo dele.

Pedro, feliz por ver seus amigos felizes, olhou para o castelo a fim de saber se algum monitor da Grifinória estaria lá, chamando-os para voltar, e topou com Heidi andando atrás de Severo. Era a primeira vez que aquele menino de cabelos cor de palha e um tanto inseguro via aquela sonserina, e gostou muito do que viu. Ela era linda, e parecia ser uma "seguidora" como ele. Remo, desgostoso ao ver como Sirius praticamente massageava os ombros de Tiago, que agora narrava como tinha caído da vassoura com o pomo preso entre o dedão e o indicador, percebeu o olhar de Pedro.

"Gostou, hein, Pedro?"

Pettigrew virou-se, assustado.

"Gostei do quê?"

Lupin riu amavelmente. Aluno inteligente conhece o nome de outros alunos inteligentes.

"O nome daquela menina é Heidi Sheridan, beleza?"

Pedro ficou dividido entre agradecer essa informação ao amigo ou fingir indignação, mas Lílian tinha ouvido a conversa e virou-se, o que fez Potter parar sua narração, indignado com a falta de atenção.

"Ah! A Heidi, né? Falam que ela tem uma paixãozinha pelo Sev..."

Lupin deu de ombros e comeu outro feijãozinho, se acalmando com um com gosto de chocolate amargo. Pedro engoliu em seco, preocupado com o que Lílian acabara de dizer. Já Tiago pareceu confuso.

"Lílian, quem é 'Sev'?" perguntou Tiago, odiando a possibilidade de Evans conhecer algum garoto tão intimamente a ponto de saber seu apelidinho.

"'Sev' é o Ranhoso, Tiago" disse Sirius, cujas mãos agora se moviam para o pescoço do amigo, o que fez o chocolate amargo de Remo parecer uma beterraba, de fato. E pensar que aquelas mesmas mãos estavam em sua cintura sonho passado...

Tiago riu ruidosamente, o que fez Lílian fechar a cara, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

"Você chama o Ranhoso de 'Sev', Lílian? Nossa, você é um amorzinho, mesmo. Mas, me diz uma coisa, aquela loirinha lá é a namoradinha dele?"

Sirius riu com ele, e Pedro apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos, pensando se aquela menina tão bonita era mesmo namorada daquele estranho sonserino. Remo revirou os olhos, pensando que a influência de Tiago ia deixar Black burro e metido, e Lílian não tardou a defender seu melhor amigo, mas não conseguiu não sorrir perante a, para ela agradável, espontaneidade do garoto por ela desconfiava já estar nutrindo uma paixão:

"Tiago, aquela loirinha lá se chama Heidi, certo? E ela pode até namorar esse tal de _Ranhoso_, mas, com certeza, não o meu amigo Severo".

Pedro olhou para a moça de olhos verdes com alegria e gratidão, e Lupin aprovou o tato dela. Bater de frente com Potter nunca dava certo. Sirius, por sua vez, olhou para a grifinória com desconfiança, achando que ela tinha acabado de ofender seu amado, mas Tiago simplesmente adorava cada palavra que Lílian dizia. Ela sempre tinha algo de bom para falar de todos, e Potter acreditava que essa era uma característica rara e muito bonita, que ele por algum motivo não possuía.

"Certo, então, Lílian. Heidi não namora Severo. E você, namora alguém?"

Lílian ficou corada com a pergunta, enquanto Pedro só tinha olhos para Heidi, que subia as escadas perto de Snape, adentrando em Hogwarts, se perdendo na multidão de verdes, vermelhos, azuis e amarelos. Lupin mordeu outro feijãozinho com força, substituindo chocolate amargo por carne, e levantou uma sobrancelha ao sentir a tensão se formando entre Tiago e Lílian. Sirius também deve ter percebido isso, pois retirou as mãos de Potter e agora olhava para Lílian como se ela tivesse cometido um crime horrível, o crime de atiçar o jovem apanhador.

Lílian sorriu e cruzou as mãos no peito, desafiadora.

"Não, Potter. Estou solteira".

"Que bom saber isso" disse Tiago, e Lupin sorriu. Sirius suspirou de raiva e Pedro se levantou de repente.

"Gente, olha, Madame Ponfrey está nos chamando".

Todos olharam. A enfermeira estava mesmo lá, acenando para eles em meio ao vento.

"Tiago Potter! Ouvi que você machucou seu joelho! Venha cá agora!"

Pedro e Potter levantaram-se e Sirius ofereceu-se para ajudar Tiago a andar, mas o próprio agradeceu e disse que não era necessário. Todos andaram até Madame Ponfrey, que, agarrando Potter pelos braços, mandou todos embora para o Salão Principal, onde o almoço seria servido. Sirius e Lílian se ofereceram para fazer companhia a Tiago enquanto ele estivesse na enfermaria, mas receberam um sonoro "não" como resposta, sendo que Black foi ainda agraciado com um olhar matador de Lupin.

Chegando ao Salão Principal, eles se sentaram juntos e Lílian procurou Sev na mesa da Sonserina, que estava, como era de se esperar, muito quieta. Olhos verdes encontraram os negros, e ambos acenaram um para o outro, atraindo a atenção de Heidi, que mantinha o olhar fixo naquele garoto misterioso que ela tanto queria decifrar. Virando-se para tentar descobrir para quem ele tinha acenado, Sheridan se deparou com Pedro, que, em êxtase, pensando que ela o procurava, acenou animadamente. Heidi lhe respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas e voltando sua atenção para Snape, sem ter visto Lílian.

Dumbledore, cuja barba agora lhe crescia até os ombros, pegou sua varinha e mudou a cor de suas vestes (roxo para vermelho). Parabenizou os grifinórios e consolou os sonserinos, dizendo que eles podiam pegar o segundo lugar se vencessem Lufa-Lufa (quando disse isso, risadinhas vindas da Grifinória e da Corvinal explodiram enquanto os sonserinos engoliam a humilhação e os lufa-lufos bufavam agressivamente para a mesa da Sonserina).

O banquete começou e todos esqueceram o Quadribol por alguns instantes. Lá no teto, podia-se ver que o dia, antes claro, agora exibia nuvens cinza que combinavam muito mais com o vento, que se intensificava. Lílian comia depressa, pois queria se encontrar com Tiago na enfermaria, já tendo praticamente esquecido o encontro que tinha marcado com Sev na biblioteca. O mesmo fazia Black, para o silencioso desespero de Lupin.

"Sirius, por favor! Você vai se engasgar!" disse ele, disfarçando a preocupação ao ver que sua paixonite enfiava o terceiro frango seguido garganta abaixo.

"Não vou...", começou Black, divertindo-se com a atitude toda certinha do amigo. "... Engasgar". E completou a frase, engolindo o frango e apontando de relance para Pettigrew: "Quem vai engasgar é o Pedro, que mal vê o que come de tanto olhar para aquela Heidi da Sonserina".

Lílian abafou um risinho, mas Lupin não viu graça alguma e decidiu se distrair com seu livro de História da Magia. Enquanto isso, na mesa da Sonserina, Sev estava com a cara enfiada no prato, praticamente, comendo e pensando em Lílian. Sheridan, que estava sentada na frente dele, não sentiu nojo algum ao ver um fio de cabelo de Snape aconchegado no arroz do sonserino, mas o mesmo não passou despercebido ao monitor Malfoy, que fez uma careta e preferiu olhar pro outro lado, saindo de seu lugar para separar duas meninas que se chutavam por baixo da mesa e não faziam questão de esconder isso.

* * *

Quando o almoço terminou, Lílian e Sirius se levantaram e praticamente apostaram corrida até a enfermaria, sob o olhar ciumento de Remo, que percebia cada vez mais que Black estava apaixonado por Potter e parecia olhar para ele só como amigo. Pedro até pensou em seguir Heidi e tentar falar com ela, mas, quando percebeu que ela ia atrás de Snape, desistiu. Pettigrew nunca aprovava as brincadeiras que Sirius e Potter faziam com os outros e tinha certo medo de Severo. O sonserino, por sua vez, tinha plena confiança de que Lílian iria encontrá-lo na Seção Reservada e era para lá que ia, pensando em como poderia fazê-la entender como a Poção de Alberta (que fazia suas vítimas pensar que estavam mortas), criada pela famosa bruxa Alberta, a Inconstante, em 1455, era genial.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Remo, vendo que não teria nada para fazer naquela tarde, foi ajudar Pedro a entender a Guerras dos Gigantes, mas a aula não foi muito produtiva, pois Lupin não parava de pensar em como o Sirius que fora visitar Tiago era diferente do Sirius de seus sonhos e Pettigrew indagava para si mesmo se Heidi estaria mesmo apaixonada por Severo. Na enfermaria, até Madame Ponfrey percebeu que Sirius e Lílian só podiam amar Tiago, pela maneira como cuidavam dele. Potter até dizia que seu joelho não doía e que queria ir embora (na realidade, ele queria ir embora para despistar Sirius e agradecer o apoio de Lílian), mas Madame Ponfrey insistia que queria lhe dar a Poção Cicatrizante, que fazia o que seu nome já anuncia. Quando ouviu a palavra "poção", Lílian se lembrou de seu compromisso com Sev, e, desculpando-se com os garotos, saiu correndo para a Seção Reservada.

"Qual será o problema dela?" perguntou Potter, preocupado, mas Sirius adorou a ideia de se ver sozinho com Tiago. Já tendo assumido para si mesmo o amor que sentia por Tiago, Sirius não tinha medo nenhum de que ele descobrisse. Mas, antes, queria descobrir outra coisa...

"Ô Tiago, me responde uma coisa..."

"Claro. Que é?" perguntou Potter, sorrindo.

"Você está apaixonado pela Evans?". A pergunta demorou um pouco a sair de sua boca.

Tiago deu um risinho mais humilde do que os que costumava dar, e disse, querendo parecer envergonhado:

"Putz. É tão visível assim?"

Sirius decidiu que não ia mais perguntar nada, e mudou rápido de assunto, o coração pulando no peito.

* * *

Quando Lílian entrou correndo na Seção Reservada, nem notou que Heidi também estava sentada por lá, fingindo ler um livro qualquer, mas, na verdade, espionando Severo. Nem mesmo Heidi entendia porque ela gostava de Snape. Não era um amor arrebatador, mas era a primeira vez que ela sentia interesse por um menino. Sheridan viu quando Lílian parou de correr, avistou o sonserino e andou em direção a ele. Heidi não tinha muito ciúme de Evans, pois sabia que os dois eram amigos desde a infância, mas que ela gostaria de estar no lugar da ruiva, isso ela gostaria.

"Sev" disse Evans, sentando-se na frente dele. Snape levantou os olhos para ela.

"Porque você não veio antes? Tô te esperando há meia hora", disse ele, marcando uma página e fechando o _Poções à Serviço das Trevas_ sem fazer barulho.

"Ah... Desculpa, Sev, desculpa mesmo. Mas eu tô aqui agora". Ela sabia que Snape odiava os Marotos, e a última coisa que queria era admitir que tivesse andado com eles. Ela sorriu para seu amigo, mas o garoto de cabelos negros percebeu o que ocorria.

"Então" ela esfregou as mãos uma na outra, querendo parecer animada. "Me mostra o livros das Poções que você me falou".

"Você tava com ele, né? Com aquele metido do Potter!"

Seu tom era acusatório e Lílian não gostou daquilo.

"Não, Sev, claro que não, eu..."

"Estava sim! Eu vi você bajulando aquele idiota junto com os outros seguidores dele depois do jogo. Lílian, como você pode ficar amiguinha dele, com tudo que ele me faz?"

_Ele maltrata você, não a mim_, pensou Lílian, mesmo sabendo que era muito egoísmo de sua parte pensar assim.

"Severo, eu não estou virando 'amiguinha' dele! Eu me atrasei, foi só isso..."

"Tá bom, Lílian, tá bom. Vou pro meu dormitório, tenho uns deveres pra terminar".

E, dizendo isso, se levantou e saiu da Seção Reservada, seguido pelo espantado olhar de Heidi. Quando o sonserino se foi, ela olhou para Lílian, que parecia desnorteada. A ruiva suspirou e levantou-se, prestes a sair do recinto, quando a bibliotecária a chamou e lhe disse para guardar o livro que estava lendo. Evans, num tom ríspido que não era de seu feitio, disse que não era ela quem estava lendo e saiu. Heidi, solidária, andou até a mesa e disse que guardava o livro, recebendo um olhar de gratidão da bibliotecária, que saiu murmurando algo como a injustiça de dizer que sonserinos não são simpáticos.

Heidi deu uma folheada em _Poções à Serviço das Trevas _e se horrorizou ao ver que alguém marcara uma página sobre uma poção que fazia a pessoa pensar já ter morrido e ser um fantasma. Devolvendo o livrão à sua estante, pensou que Severo certamente não se interessava por coisas assim, ao menos não quando não eram questões acadêmicas.

E, voltando ao dormitório das garotas da Sonserina, com a chuva caindo do lado de fora, tirou todos os pensamentos ruins da cabeça. Na enfermaria, Sirius fechava uma das janelas para Tiago, que tinha medo da chuva entrar e lhe molhar, embora pensando se Lílian, que agora estava parada num dos bancos dos corredores de Hogwarts, não fosse se oferecer para secá-lo com sua saia do uniforme. Remo e Pedro, que estudavam ao ar livre, correram para proteger seus livros passando por Snape, que, com uma cara nada feliz, estava cheio de pensamentos ruins na cabeça.

* * *

**Obrigada! Comentários positivos ou negativos, não se esqueçam de comentar! :)  
CONTINUA...**


End file.
